Episode 5298 (7 June 2016)
Vincent is still confused by yesterday’s conversation with Donna and finds Kim at her laptop sending an email. Vincent goes to see Donna on the market and tells her he will support her financially but he can’t give her a baby. Kush overhears this as he brings Donna her tea. Vincent awkwardly tells Kush not to tell anyone and threatens him. Donna and Vincent sit in the Albert talking about Donna’s situation. Donna believes Vincent would be the perfect father to her baby. She pleads with him and he starts to consider the idea. Kim takes Vincent to the Vic for a Pearl-free lunch date. She can tell something is wrong as Vincent wrings his hands. He is interrupted by Carmel; Kim’s email earlier was banning Carmel from the end of term salsa show. The two women bicker and Kim challenges Carmel to a dance off. She tells Linda to play track four of her ‘Kim’s Sexy Samba’ playlist. She tells Vincent to limber up; she means business. Carmel returns with Kush as her dancing partner. Carmel hurts her back in the process, leaving Kim triumphant. A wounded Carmel sits in the Café with Kush and Shakil who try to lift her spirits. Carmel worries about turning fifty as her Birthday is fast approaching. Later, Vincent tells Donna he can’t help her; Kim would never allow it. Donna begs him to understand. When Vincent returns home he overhears Kush in the kitchen talking to Kim and jumps to the conclusion that he has told her about Donna. Kush stops him; he is asking Kim to go softer on Carmel. Vincent changes his tune and sees Kush out. Kim knows that there is something wrong and asks Vincent to tell her what has happened. Vincent tells her that he is going to father Donna’s baby. Les is pained to see that Pam is still letting Babe get to her. Pam leaves for work as Paul enters. Paul tells Les that he knows about the blackmailer. Paul suggests he calls their bluff; he has plenty of evidence. Inspired, Les visits Babe in the Vic kitchen. He hands her an envelope containing her last payment. Babe blames the situation on his perversions. Les threatens to go to the police and come clean. He says it was Pam’s idea; Babe’s game is up. Linda enters and Les leaves promptly. Les goes to Pam to tell her the news but Babe overhears Pam telling Les she doesn’t want anyone finding out his secret. Babe realises that Les was lying and seizes her opportunity. She ups the payments to £400 a week, handing back the envelope. She walks away whistling menacingly. Les thinks about coming clean but Pam cannot comprehend this. Les secretly meets with Claudette in the park. They talk about Christine. Claudette still has a bag of her things. Les returns home to find Pam preparing dinner. She can’t look at him and goes to her bedroom. He finds her crying on the bed. He pours his heart out to her and can’t bear to see her upset. The doorbell rings and Les tells Paul not to answer it; he is expecting a delivery for work. Les sits in his office and opens the package. It is a box of Christine’s things. The note reads: ‘you are who you are x’. He opens the lipstick and hesitates… At Dot’s, Steven has just got off the phone with Kathy. Ian still hasn’t left his room and he was supposed to meet with his suppliers. Lauren is planning on asking Stacey if she wants to take the kids to the park. Steven suggests they go to the Square gardens and ask Ian if he wants to join them. Stacey and Lauren meet in the park and talk about Max. Lauren looks up at Ian’s window and notices that he has shut his window. He has seen them and still won’t come out. Stacey can’t believe she would support Ian after what he did to Max. Lauren returns to the Beales’ to find Ian in the kitchen. Ian informs her that Jane’s mum called to say that Jane is moving to Birmingham on Sunday. Ronnie bumps into Roxy on the Market and Andy approaches. He is home early from visiting his dad and is looking forward to his date with Roxy. Ronnie suggests Roxy comes over to get ready but Roxy still has reservations. Ronnie suggests they double date to calm her nerves. They play a game of darts. When Andy offers to buy Roxy another drink she decides to leave. Ronnie asks Andy to give Roxy time. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes